


Easy As One, Two, Three

by LadyAblumanka



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Guilt, Hurt, Men Crying, One Shot, Sacrifice, Self-Sacrifice, Short, The alphabet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAblumanka/pseuds/LadyAblumanka
Summary: Rami burps out the alphabet so Freddie doesn't have to.





	Easy As One, Two, Three

“A,” Rami belched, thinking to himself ‘maybe this isn’t going to be that hard after all’. 

“B,” he continued, locking eyes with Freddie. The singer had guilt written all over his face. 

“C,” the burp was audibly painful, making Freddie wince. 

“D,” the singer wondered how much more Rami could take.  
“E,” Rami continued, but this was when Freddie just couldn’t take it anymore, standing up hastily. “You don’t have to do this, please,” he begged, tears on the brink of escaping his eyes. All Rami did was shake his head and take a big gulp of mineral water. 

“F,” he belched once again and this time, it felt personal. 

“G,” his eyes were stuck on Freddie, whose face was buried in his hands. 

“H,” he felt his throat tighten painfully. 

“I,” his stomach turned.  
“J,” Rami covered his mouth, unsure if there was any way of doing this much longer without vomiting. 

“Please, just stop,” Freddie sobbed, even though he knew there was no turning back. What was started had to be finished. Rami took a deep breath and another gulp of mineral water before proceeding. 

“K,” he burped again. 

“L, M,” he managed to squeeze two letters into one burp, which gave Freddie hope. 

“N, oO-” he attempted the risky trick again, almost choking. This killed Freddie, as there was nothing he could do. 

“P,” Rami slowed his pace once more. 

“Q,” he burped weakly, trying his hardest to hold on the little strength he had left. 

“R,” his lip quivered. 

“S,” another weak sound escaped his mouth, causing Freddie to sob loudly. At what cost, the singer thought to himself. 

“T,” Rami felt a tear run down his cheek. 

“U,” he hastily wiped the tear away.  
“V,” he felt his lungs giving out. 

“W,” he was draining his powers to the maximum, and it showed. He hated that. He wanted to finish how he started - strong. As he reached for the bottle of mineral water, he prepared himself for the biggest gulp ever. Freddie just watched the black haired man eagerly chug, comforting himself with the thought that it will all be over now. 

Wiping his mouth, Rami prepared himself for a stunt like no other. He breathed in and belched as loudly as he could; “X,Y,Z!”. 

As the last letter escaped his weak mouth, black spots started dancing in front of him. He let his body collapse under itself, crashing to the floor with a loud thud.  
“Sweet Rami,” Freddie cried, holding the boy in his arms. He pushed his eyes shut and wiped a tear away. 

“Why do the good die young?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I know this one was really dark but I'll try to write something happier soon.
> 
> my tumblr: uwuqueenimagines.tumblr.com


End file.
